We intend to study the genes coding for 2 androgen regulated mouse proteins, one called KAP which is synthesized in the kidney and the other, a family of related proteins, the MUPs (Major Urinary Proteins) which are synthesized in the liver. We have shown that there is one or very few genes coding for KAP but that there are approximately 15 different MUP genes. We have recently cloned cDNA copies of KAP mRNA and MUP mRNA and now propose to obtain and identify cDNA clones corresponding to all the different MUP mRNAs hoping to use these as specific probes for the different MUP genes. Inbred strains of mice exhibit genetic variation in expression of the different MUPs. A gene (MUP a) on chromosome 4 is thought to regulate the ratio of different MUPs in androgen induced mice. We will use specific probes to determine whether there is unequal expression of the MUP genes or whether the number of genes coding for different MUPs is unequal and varies depending on the MUP a allele carried. We also intend to use cloned cDNAs to screen for genomic MUP and KAP clones in a mouse library. Such genomic clones will be analyzed to see if different MUP genes share flanking sequences with each other and with the KAP gene(s). Also the chromosomal location and arrangement of the MUP genes will be determined to provide insight into the evolution of a set of repeated genes. Finally we will determine whether MUP and KAP are under multihormonal control like some other androgen-regulated genes.